Reki
Reki (レキ) is a system administrator in The World. He works as an assistant to Balmung during .hack//Legend of the Twilight. Online Appearance Reki is a young blonde man dressed in formal red robes. He can usually be seen carrying around a book that holds data, which apparently doubles as a weapon when he is attacked. His wave symbol consists of a small triangular tattoo below his left eye. Personality As a system administrator, and an assistant to Balmung, Reki is forced to endure quite a bit of hardship. He is the one responsible for actually putting Balmung's grandiose event plans into action, and spends long hours coding things to fit his boss's every whim. Though he sometimes feels under-appreciated he still holds a great deal of respect for Balmung, and over the years has become one of his close friends. Despite his complaining, when things go wrong Reki stands by Balmung, no matter what the circumstances, even abusing his power as an admin to help his boss. Offline Basic Info In the real world Reki is a young man named Satoshi Fujio. He is an employee of CC Corp and works on the same floor as Balmung. He presumably also knows Kamui and Magi in the real world as well. Not much else is known about him, though he possesses a fairly good knowledge of computer coding and programming. Some of the comments he makes make it appear he's also a fan of certain types of manga. Reki loves history and graduated from college in the history major. Unfortunately, he was unable to find a job related to his major and ended up as Balmung's assistant. History .hack//Legend of the Twilight Anime Reki spends large amounts of time programming events, though they are usually ruined due to the influence of either Shugo or hackers. When the Cobalt Knights arrive to try and combat the hackers, Reki abandons Balmung and joins up with Kamui, even going so far as to date her in the real world. However he later appears to aid Shugo and his party, giving them clues that allow them to access an unaccessible server where the hackers are working from. After Kamui loses her position as leader of the Cobalt Knights, Reki is assigned as head admin. It is later revealed that his entire betrayal and promotion was an act to get Balmung to act like the legendary Descendant of Fianna again. As repayment, he uses his powers to give Balmung and Kamui a special key that allows them access to Naval Monte, the base of the AI Morti. During the fight against Morti, Reki monitors the situation from the administrators desk within The World. However he is fairly helpless as Morti's powers over the system exceed his, rendering him a mere observer. At the end of the series it is assumed that he and Kamui had a friendly breakup, and he returned to being Balmung's assistant. Manga Reki is forced to design and carry out most of the events that Balmung schemes up, something that annoys him greatly. As Balmung's assistant he witnesses the power of Shugo's bracelet first hand during the Tanabata Festival. After Kamui and the Cobalt Knights make their appearance, Balmung is dismissed as a system administrator, forcing Reki to act on his own. Despite the risk to his job, he pulls some strings and erases some of the evidence against Balmung allowing him to be reinstated as his boss. .hack//Reflections in the Azure Sky Reflections in the Azure Sky is an omake chapter that was included in the final volume of the Legend of the Twilight manga. In it, Reki reminisces about his first day as an Administrator in The World, and his introduction to his boss Balmung. He reveals that even though Balmung can be a hard boss to work with, he admires the way he's managed to pursue his dream and says he couldn't imagine working for anybody else. Trivia *Reki's avatar is very similar to that of Magi's in that they both wear similar outfits and have triangular tattoos on their faces. However Magi's is on her right eye, while Reki's is on his left. *He and Magi were not originally in the drafts. *His English voice acting credits in the anime is incorrect. The credits show that Reki was voiced by Liam O'Brien. The correct English voice for Reki was Derek Stephen Prince. category: Administrators category: Legend of the Twilight Characters category: Wavemasters Category:Male Human Characters Category:Male Game Characters